


Comfy

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Writingwife83 said: Congrats on all those followers, lady. ;) Ok so this au may have been the first one I saw on the list, but it just screamed Sherlolly to me. I mean, how hysterical would this be?! XD... ‘i’m an ikea employee and every day for the last week i’ve had to ask you to leave the store bc you keep coming in and sleeping in the beds seriously are you homeless or something i can call a shelter’ au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



"Oh for the love of - this is ridiculous! Look, you, I've had to wake you up six nights in a row and straighten out the displays and you can't keep doing this! Are you homeless? Do you need me to call a shelter?"

Molly Hooper, uni student and part-time Ikea employee, glared down at the good-looking bloke blinking sleepily up at her from the Fjellse display bed he was currently resting on.

"Not homeless, just sleepless and besides, if I wanted to, it's obvious that I _could_ keep doing this," the good-looking (okay, _gorgeous_ ) stranger - about her age, dressed in jeans and a rumpled hoodie - muttered as he sat up.

"Excuse me?" Molly's glare turned icy. "What makes you think I'd let you get away with..."

"You haven't called security or reported me to management," he said, cutting her off as he swung his trainer-clad feet over the side of the bed. "Which means you either feel sorry for me - your offer to call a shelter was expressed out of sincere worry for my well-being, I could tell - or you're attracted to me." He caught her gaze and grinned cheekily at her outraged expression. "But as I already said, I'm not homeless. I'm a uni student just like you are, but with an unfortunate flat-mate whose snores could wake the dead."

"How did you know I - never mind," Molly interrupted herself irritably. "I suppose it's easy to figure out based on my age or something. But you can't keep flopping here; sooner or later someone else is bound to catch you and then you _will_ be in trouble."

He shrugged and stretched, giving Molly a very nice view of his arms and chest and the long, pale lines of his neck. Cheeky bastard was right about her finding him attractive, with those cat-like eyes and the cheekbones to die for and the gorgeous mop of dark curls atop his head. "It won't happen again, this was my last night. Mouth-breather is moving out, thank God."

Molly fought a surge of disappointment; in spite of her remonstrations, she really had looked forward to seeing him again after this. "Oh, well, that's good," she said unenthusiastically.

He hopped to his feet, towering over her as he hiked his knapsack up on one shoulder. "Liar," he said with a grin. "I knew I wasn't the only one of us who was attracted to the other."

Molly's mouth opened and closed a few time as she came to grips with what he'd just said. "You're a-attracted? To me?"

"Yup," he replied, popping the p obnoxiously. "Far more than I'm attracted to any of these beds. Although," he added musingly, "the Tyssedal model wasn't half bad, or at least the mattress wasn't. It's why I came back after the first night instead of just buying ear plugs like I'd originally planned." He gave her a brilliant smile. "Anyway, the name's Sherlock Holmes, and yours is Molly Hooper, or so says your name badge, and coffee?"

It took her a second to realize the last word was a request rather than a non sequitur. "Oh, um, yeah, my break is in…"

"Ten minutes," he finished for her with another flash of that cheeky grin. "Don't worry, I'm not a crazy stalker, I just asked your friend Meena when it was. She's arranged to have hers at the same time so you'll have an extra pair of eyes on me. See you at the cafe!"

He strolled away, whistling cheerily, while Molly continued to gape after him. This had to be the craziest encounter of her life; she shouldn't have agreed to coffee or anything else with a nutter like him, but if Meena, who had an excellent radar for losers, had told him her break time, then it was probably safe.

And besides, it was just coffee in the Ikea cafe, and he'd already said he wasn't planning to kip here anymore after tonight, so why not? "Take a chance, Hooper," she muttered to herself as she began straightening the bedding he'd disarrayed.

If she'd known the next disarrayed bedding she'd be tidying up after him would be her own after a night of blissful lovemaking...well, she'd have taken her break early!


End file.
